


Sanctuary - Kids Version!

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Dog Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gen, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, Kid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: You alone raise 7 hybrid kids. This story follows a typical Sunday in your wild home.Originally posted to tumblr on 04/20/2018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Sanctuary - Kids Version!

“Boys, it’s time to wake up.” You walked into the room with Jimin trailing behind you. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his pudgy little hands. You knelt next to Jungkook’s bed and pulled the covers off his face. His little nose scrunched in displeasure.

“Kookie, it’s morning,” you sang. The little bunny boy frowned in his sleep. You pet his head gently. He was the youngest was the hardest to wake up. He blindly reached for you in his sleep and you gathered him up in your arms. He sat on your hip, head resting on your shoulder.

With your free hand you opened the blinds. “It’s time to get up. Let’s all have chocolate chip pancakes.” At the promise of food Hobi crawled down from his top bunk. His tail wagged lazily behind him, eyes half open as he struggled to wake up. He hugged your leg and nuzzled his face into your thigh in greeting. You caressed his head, trying to smooth out his wild bed-head. 

“Come on, lets all get some food in our bellies.” Jimin was always your little helper. He liked to wake up early and spend his mornings with you. When the time came to wake up the rest of his brothers, he dutifully went around shaking shoulders and uttering names.

The cute kitten always looked like he was about to cry with is plump lips and round cheeks. He was a very gentle, soft-spoken boy. He shuffled over to the room across the hall to wake up the other half of his kin. Jimin mimicked you in opening the blinds and taking the covers away from their faces. His sweet voice ushered them out of bed and most complied. As Yoongi got up, he patted the younger boy on the head.

Jimin looked around the room before seeing one lump buried under layers of blankets. He shuffled over and patted the lump. “Tae…Tae…wake up.” Jiminie frowned, knowing the only person who could wake up Taehyung was you.

In the kitchen you were strapping Kookie into his booster seat. He almost fell over right into his plate of pancakes. You laughed and patted his cheeks, urging his eyes to flutter open. “Kookie. Good morning,” you cooed. The rest of the kids slowly filed in, taking their seats and munching on the fluffy cakes. You went around kissing their foreheads and smoothing their hair down.

A sudden tug on your pant leg made you turn around. Jimin looked up at you with the most wonderful pout. “Tae won’t wake up,” he said. You leaned down and picked up the pouting kitten.

“You’re the best helper Jiminie. Thank you. I’ll go wake up Tae. Go eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” You felt his pudgy hands wrap around your neck as he hugged you. Once you set him down in his seat, you made your way into the second bedroom.

It took a while to peel away the many layers of blankets before revealing the snoozing tiger. You rubbed his back and sat next to him. “TaeTae. Wake up.” The little predator grumbled in his sleep. Grinning, you picked him up, earning a whine from him. “Your brothers are gonna eat all of the pancakes if you don’t get up.” Taehyung slowly opened his eyes as you held him at an arm’s length. He nodded, his ears flopping to-and-fro. He whined once more, reaching out for you. Gentle purrs trickled out of his throat as you hugged him. Eventually you set him down, so he could scramble to the kitchen.

After breakfast most of the boys trotted off into the playroom. Seokjin stayed behind to help you with the dishes. He would rinse the plates and stack them in the drying rack while you washed. Once done, you dried off his hands with a towel. You gave him a big hug in thanks, scratching behind his fluffy fox ears.

The two of you walked hand-in-hand into the playroom. It was previously your office, but after taking in seven orphaned boys a playroom became much more important. The walls were painted a light daisy blue. A treasure chest was filled to the brim with toys and stuffed animals. The few beanbags were pilled together in a corner along with several blankets. You figured it was one of the feline kids who made the nest. There was a small bookshelf littered with picture books, fantasy novels and a few stray toys.

Currently, Namjoon was reading a book that was beyond the average six-year-olds comprehension. Yoongi was watching cartoons with Jungkook in his lap. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung were playing superheroes with blankets as capes. Seokjin quickly grabbed his DS and began playing video games. You smiled as you watched the kids play.

“Noona! You’re the evil monster!” Taehyung exclaimed, pointing a toy sword at you. You grinned and stomped your feet.

“Grrr, you’ll never defeat me,” you said. Hoseok laughed at your terrible monster impression while Taehyung jumped on your back and whapped you with the foam sword. You cried out in mock pain and fell to the ground. Jimin suddenly looked very concerned.

“Tae! Be careful!” He ran up to you and grasped your face. You opened your eyes a crack and sent him a wink. That was all the kitten needed to get back into the game.

“We have to cover her with the power-stealing blanket,” declared Hoseok. Jimin scrambled to the nest in the corner and grabbed a red blanket. As soon as the blanket was laid over you, you began to tremble and shout in protest.

“No! Not the power-stealing blanket! Nooooo!” After a few more thrashes you closed your eyes and went limp. The trio cheered while Hoseok jumped on top of you and hugged you. You sat up and hugged the pup back, watching his tail wag a mile a minute.

“Noona,” said Namjoon.

“Hm?” You walked over to where he sat with this book. He pointed to a word on the page. Fickle.

“What does this mean?” He looked up at you with his big eyes and round spectacles. You couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Fickle means something that is very wishy-washy or changes a lot.”

“Ohhh, I get it. Thank you.” Namjoon immediately buried his nose back in the book. You ruffled his hair.  
“Anytime.”

You stood and made your way to the door. “Five minutes, then we have to get ready, okay?” A chorus of mumbled responses came from the seven.

In those five minutes you washed your face and brushed your teeth, knowing the bathroom would soon be taken over by seven rambunctious boys. The first pair in was Yoongi and Jungkook. Yoongi led the rabbit by the hand and helped him brush his teeth.

“Yoongi, you’re such a kind older brother,” you said. His cheeks flushed with color as you pet his head. You picked up Jungkook, who quickly buried his face in your neck. “Let’s get dressed then we can go to the park,” you said. You watched as his little cotton tail wiggled back and forth in anticipation.

Back in their room, you pulled out some clothes for Jungkook to wear. You decided on a long-sleeved white shirt with jean overalls. As he tried to secure the clasps on the overalls, you brushed his hair and smoothed the fur on his ears. The rest of the boys dressed themselves.

Seokjin, Jimin and Hoseok all came to you asking for their hair to be brushed. It was akin to being pet and they absolutely loved it. You sat on the floor and brushed out their silky hair, listening to their purrs and yips of happiness. Just as you were finishing up with Jinie, Yoongi came into the room. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a red long-sleeved t-shirt under a black t-shirt. Without a word, he grabbed a brush and began running it through your hair.

“Yoongi, you’re so kind,” you said. The small jaguar said nothing as he put the brush down. Suddenly, you felt a weight on top of your head. Looking in the adjacent mirror, you saw that Yoongi had face planted on your head in embarrassment. You turned around and cupped his burning cheeks. He wouldn’t make eye contact with you, his little face turned into a pout.

A few minutes later the eight of you were walking toward the local park. Namjoon insisted on holding your hand the whole way there. The rest of the boys paired up with a walking buddy, so no one would get lost. The weather was perfect. Although there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, a light breeze kept it relatively cool. As soon as the park was in sight the boys took off running.

“Be careful!” you shouted after them. You sat on a park bench that overlooked the whole playground.

Hoseok and Namjoon were throwing the ball for each other to fetch. It was their hybrid version of catch. Jungkook and Seokjin were playing in the sand, doing their best to build a castle with a moat. Yoongi had climbed to the highest point on the playground. There he sat, face turned up toward the warm sun, occasionally watching his brothers play with sharp eyes. Jimin and Taehyung were swinging gently with each other. They held hands as they swung back and forth, chatting.

You kept a watchful eye on all the boys as they played. After a few minutes, other kids found their way onto the playground. The appearance of other kids always made you wary. They were brutally honest and had no filter when it came to people who were different. You watched Seokjin pounce down onto the sand with his hands, like a fox would while hunting. Namjoon and Hoseok were running after the ball on all fours, tails wagging in triumph.

Your worried thoughts were paused when a little hand was placed on your knee. Yoongi stood before you with his tail flicking with distress and his hands grasping at your jeans. The young hybrid had a bit more trouble with human kids than the others. Before you took him in a group of kids in his neighborhood bullied him. From what you understand they were merciless, throwing stones and mocking him.

You pulled him onto your lap, petting his head to calm him down. Little grumbles bubbled up from his chest every so often. The games on your phone were a welcome distraction for him. He sat sideways on your lap, letting his head rest against your chest. Soon enough his tail was curling gently.

As you held the brooding cat in your arms, you looked for the other boys. Taehyung and Jimin had joined the sandcastle project, collecting stones, sticks and leaves for decoration. Namjoon and Hoseok had teamed up with a neighborhood kid in their game of catch. The little girl giggled loudly whenever the boys would fetch the ball. You let out a sigh you didn’t know you were holding.

“Noona,” said Yoongi.

“Hm?”

“Will you play with me?”

“Sure. What do you want to play?” He grinned, his little canines glinting in the sunshine. He pointed behind you at the basketball courts. You nodded. “Okay, let’s go!”

Yoongi hopped down from your lap and sped toward the court. He grabbed a lone ball and began dribbling it.

“Noona, let’s play horse,” he said.

At lunchtime, the eight of you made the trip back home. The boys sat at the table which was lined with all the fixings for a hearty sandwich. Everyone made their own, besides the youngest. You helped Jungkook build his sandwich. It consisted mostly of lettuce and shredded carrots. Although it sounded unappealing to you, he was obviously enjoying it.

With full bellies, the boys settled in the living room. You plopped on the couch and put on a TV show that most of the boys liked: Avatar the Last Airbender. It wasn’t long before you were covered with hybrids. They cuddled around you like cats to a patch of sun. The youngest boys fell asleep halfway through the episode.

On the other hand, Seokjin and Hoseok got so amped up from the show that they began to mimic the characters. Seokjin decided to be an earth bender while Hoseok took on the role of a water bender. They waved their arms in the air dramatically, calling out names of the moves they were making. Soon enough their rambunctiousness woke up the sleeping fur balls.

Where they got their energy was a mystery to you. An all-out bender war erupted in the living room while you snuck off to do some laundry. It wasn’t long before the clock struck 3. You folded one more t-shirt before getting up. The boys were still in the living room, though they were no longer elemental benders. They were watching a different program.

“It’s homework time,” you said. A few groans of protest floated into the air. Depending on their age, homework time meant something a little different. For Jungkook it meant watching his brothers do homework and sitting in your lap. For Seokjin and Yoongi, it meant doing actual homework. With a little more encouragement the boys shuffled into their rooms to grab their assignments. They all sat at the kitchen table. You joined them in case they needed any help, the little bunny boy bouncing in your lap. To make him feel included you gave him some crayons and a blank piece of paper to color on. It wasn’t long before Seokjin was calling you over. You got up, letting Kookie take over the chair. While you looked over his shoulder, Jin explained the math problem that was giving him trouble.

You walked through the equation step by step, letting him take the lead while you guided him towards the correct path. When he got it right, his fluffy tail wagged excitedly behind him.

“Good job Jin,” you said, rubbing his ears. He happily whined, leaning his head back for more pets. Before you returned to your seat, you checked in on Namjoon.

“How’s it going Joon?”

“Good. I’m done,” he said simply. His worksheets were in fact filled out. You smiled proudly down at him.

“You’re so smart Joonie,” you complimented. You gave his head a good scratch. The wolf pup was so overjoyed that he stood up and hugged you, bumping his head into your stomach. You smoothed down his hair and hugged him back, laughing at how cute he was.

“You can go play if you want,” you said.

“I can stay. They may need my help.” You ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

It took the rest of the boys half an hour to finish. Kookie was especially generous with his drawings, doling them out among everyone. They all made a big fuss about his art, complimenting and thanking the blushing bunny. You grinned. This was your family, a bunch of misfits who found a home with one another.


End file.
